Line Of Fire
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: Batman needs Robin, that was enough for Tim to know what he wanted to do with his life but Bruce wouldn't let him and Batman wasn't looking for new partners. Robin III origin story rated T for future Tim problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyway this`ll be the last story I post for a while till I can finish all my stories or at least most of them, updates are random. About the story everything is or will be the same young just universe but the time line is just a little shifted here (because I don't understand how losing Dick to become Nightwing, getting Jason, losing Jason and then getting Tim all worked out so smoothly in a short five year period) just doesn't add up to me, but anyway please R and R, and Enjoy! ^^V**

Tonight was the night, this was it, and today was going to be the day he might die at the hands of Batman. The twelve year old paced anxiously back and forth in his room holding one arm behind his back and another on his chin in thought.

"No." Tim took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart, or his racing worries because to tell the truth he was more excited than worried. He locked his legs in place to stop the pacing, Batman wasn't a killer, not even a little, he might try to scare him but he didn't scare easy.

Thought the thought to leave a note for his parents just in case did cross his mind more than once or twice. The Drakes, a small family of three, Jack and Janet Drake, they ran a large family business that ranged far and wide, work was a constant separator in the three`s life and while his parents traveled for work he was often in boarding schools or at home with the maids to watch over him.

He never minded this though because this gave him time to study, and read something he actually liked that being the reason he skipped two grades, but more than that was the absences of his parents gave him more opportunities for his self-proclaimed mission to find out who Batman was.

His need to search for answers was only increased when the second Robin suddenly disappeared five months ago, with passing time the Batman was different and more ruthless, in a head line just a month after Robin`s disappearance Batman turned in the Joker, broken, bruised and bloodied at his hand.

Batman needed to be told what he was doing, and that he was maybe going things a little too far. His point? Batman needed a Robin.

Nothing more nothing less.

So his search was fast tracked and he started looking into everything concerning Batman and finally when he thought he hit a rough patch and no new leads, he found it.

Of course it was Robin who gave him the last bit of information needed, no one else but people close to Dick Grayson would know only he could flip like that without effort at that age. Dick had told him himself that his family were famous for flying without a net and doing a quadruple somersault mid-flight and the first Robin was doing them regularly. The fact that Dick Grayson was now Nightwing was completely obvious after gathering this information.

Obviously Dick couldn't be Batman and neither could Dick`s parents having fallen in an act that involved flying without a net, even if they were alive the circus traveled the world while Batman`s jurisdiction was always going to be Gotham.

So that left only the man who had adopted Dick, Bruce Wayne.

He knew this information wasn't stone set and that it was one bit of information way from being a plain guess.

Tim took one more deep breath before gathering what courage he had and headed out of the window, having done this for a few months just so the maid or parents wouldn't see or hear him leaving.

Tim jumped to last few feet onto the pavement before running to the front of the house and grabbing his bike, and rode down the woods between their two houses. Tim got off his bike around a familiar path, he recognized it even as the sun was slowly going down turning the sky to a dull gray color.

He managed to make it to the fence but instead of hopping in he trailed it to a small security camera and climbed up to it opening the top and switching around a few wires, he never tried this but he`d read about it, hopefully if he was doing it right then the camera would erase the last minute and being connected to the others he`d be able to shut to power down for four seconds on the whole grounds.

Amazing, but that's all he needed knowing Alfred the butler would check the fuse box and that would leave him complete access to the kitchen door.

Tim closed the top of the security camera and looked at the house smiling when the lights flickered off then on just like that. Quickly Tim jumped off knowing Alfred was probably on his way, he had to slow down near the front of the house by the notice his sneakers made on the gravel drive way while he made his way to the side of the house and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling again as Alfred opened the door and turned on a flash light to see around to the find the fuse book.

Tim held his breath and run for the door catching it before it closed on him, He slipped inside and tried to ignore the fact he felt like a punk robbing someone.

Suddenly he stopped, the thought dawned on him that, he had no idea what to do next, the idea was to prove Bruce was Batman yet, how could he do that if he had no idea where or if the man might keep his things!

Tim ran a hand threw his hair swallowing, he should of figured this out!

Think Drake Think! He tried to remember what he could about Bruce when he heard the kitchen door open and shut. Tim couldn't help but panic a little and run down the hall into the first open room, Bruce`s study.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred`s voice echoed down the hall and even thought the man was nothing but kind to Tim whenever Dick babysat him here, he was still terrified about being found out in this way, he didn't want to be labeled as a snoop even if that's exactly what he was doing.

Tim back up coming in contact with the grandfather clock. Tim gasped in surprise when it shook and when he thought it was going to tip it opened up into a small cylinder room. Tim raced inside and was about the force the clock back into place when it did it on its own and plunged him into darkness.

Tim swallowed, "uh-oh."

He stood there in the dark, heart racing until he got that abnormal sinking feeling into his stomach that only came with an elevator. The doors opened quickly, the only light was a light a little ways down. Tim started to walk into the darkness, taken aback at the size of the cavern as he grabbed hold on a small rail and seeing the drop below, it looked like four floors of pure stone, with a computer on the second lighting the whole floor but only sending streaks of light into the others, and the sound of rushing water further down only made him more wary of the drop.

"What are you doing?"

Tim froze, he`d heard angry before, he`s heard surprise before and now he heard his own fear. Slowly Tim turned around and saw white slits, where they optic lenses? –Stay focused!

"What are you doing here, you have five seconds to answer me." Batman hissed narrowing his eyes even further if it was possible.

Relax Tim, you plan this, you went through this, you have him, not the opposite. And he knows it. You shouldn't be scared this is Bruce, try and see that fake play boy smile he dished out to the press.

Tim bit his lip before trying to picture Bruce, the man he knew, it was very hard, "I figured it out Bruce, I know your Batman."

The man glared down at him before pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling his cowl off, Bruce still look dark and brooding in the cave though, but it the worst part was over right?

"How?" Bruce growled. Tim blinked, "Wait, you're not going to protest, no denying it no 'sorry you got the wrong guy kid'?"

Bruce blinked slowly, "That wouldn't be necessary seeing as you came out of the elevator that leads to the house, what I want to know I how you found out."

Tim shrugged, smiling impishly, "can we just leave it at I`m a genius?"

"No." Bruce said sternly.

Tim sighed, "I wanted to know, and that I guess was enough for me so I looked into it, I saw a clip of Dick when he was Robin doing a quadruple summersault, he told me before that his parents were famous for that, and flying without a net of course, and who took Dick in, you then Robin suddenly appears and I guess it was just a plain…guess." Tim looked up waiting for Bruce to say something.

"Some guess." Bruce said simply.

"You're not mad…right?" Tim asked, usually he was okay at reading people but Bruce was just looking down at him stone faced like a statue.

"No, why would I be? Bruce stated, "that's not guessing Tim, that detective work, you should know there are only two other people on this earth that know who I am and what I do for a living besides you and Alfred," Bruce`s gaze became a more intense as he leaned down face to face with him, "and I don't want that number rising."

"I wasn't going to say anything, not even to… my parents." Tim said blinking at the mention of them.

Bruce stood up to full height gain looking less hostile and more like Bruce than Batman, "So, why are you here?"

Tim looked the man in the eye, "I`ve been looking into Bat- you, what you do how you do it and I guess this was a few months ago but I noticed changes in the way you're fighting now and there not the best options, not the options you would have chosen with Robin."

Bruce`s jaw clenched, "Get to the point."

Tim sighed, "Batman needs Robin Bruce-."

Bruce suddenly turned away and started to walk, Tim followed listening to what the man had to say while trying to keep up, "I don't need anybody, Batman doesn't have room for a partner."

Tim looked up at the man, "Is that why Robin left?"

"What?"

"The second Robin, did you tell him the same thing, is that why he`s not here, why he`s not Robin?" Tim asked, it was one of the things he couldn't figure out, had the boy left, had Bruce kicked him out? Had he decide on his own he was a better hero without Batman?

Bruce suddenly turned on him making Tim take a step back, "What are you really doing here Tim, what do you really want, did you think that the way I fight has anything to do with Robin, and if so then so then what, these people are murderers, and freaks that would kill you in a heartbeat for the mere laughs, why do you care what I do Tim, what did you think I would do when you told me you found me out? Did you think I let you be Robin just because you know me, just because you can break into places unnoticed, did you really come here with the intent of being Robin before days end?!"

"Yes, of course I did!" Tim shot out what fear he had turning into plain defense, "You need someone by you Bruce even if just to keep you from killing someone, I can do this Bruce give me a-."

"Chance." Bruce said he leaned down again looking him directly into the eyes, face so close Tim leaned had to lean back witch only made the man more intimidating, "Never, let me do my Job Tim and you stay out of it, this life isn't for you, and it never will be."

Tim froze he didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Alfred." Bruce growled sharply stepping away from Tim, "Take the boy home, I have work to do."

"Right way sir." Alfred nodded as Bruce headed down a stone stair way to the second floor and getting onto a large black car. Tim hadn't even heard Alfred come into the cave much less down the elevator.

"Come along Master Timothy." Alfred said leading him gently back to the elevator.

"I`m sorry Alfred, I didn't mean t-,"

"No, what you said was correct Master Timothy, but due to…circumstances I doubt Master Bruce will ever endanger a young life in this line of duty." Alfred said sadly, "Come, it`s late, and you should be getting home now."

**A/N: Wasn't really sure how to end this chapter but I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: : ( No one`s reviewing, faving or following so I`m assuming the last chapter wasn't the best it could be, if you have any ideas to better my writing during the story let me know how. Open to any suggestions ^^v **

It had been three days since he confronted Bruce about finding out he was Batman, at all ends it didn't go well and more than once he was discouraged to continue to think of how to persuade Bruce that Batman needed Robin, if only for keeping the man sane.

That was put on hold for a small time when he received a voice message from both his parents, both said that they`d be home by the end of the week and not to give the maid trouble, which he never did, the maid was no Alfred though and he and her never spoke much.

Tim grabbed his jacket off the rack near the front door, if he wanted to get Bruce to see he meant what he was saying and prove he could do anything expected of him.

Tim pushed the door open as he used his teeth to finish pulling his jacket over his arm. He closed the door locking it behind him.

"Timmy."

Tim jumped almost dropping his keys in shook, before looking around and seeing Dick Grayson, a person that was a good friend of his. "Oh, hey." Tim smiled sheepishly, had Bruce told him about what Tim did? Did Dick know that he knew he was Nightwing?

"We need to talk." Dick stated gesturing to the front steps, Tim sat down resting his hands on his own knees as Dick sat down beside him.

"What this about?" Tim asked, Dick gave him a look, and Tim nodded, "Oh, that, Bruce told you?"

"It`s not his place not to tell me," Dick said, "tell you the truth if anyone found out I`m glad it was you but did you really want to be Robin?"

Tim shrugged, "I don't know, I know how Batman fought how he fights even without being Robin and he`s not getting any more gentle, Yeah these guy deserve it but I just saying, Batman never fought like that with Robin."

Dick took a large breath of air, "you didn't answer my last question though, and I asked if you wanted to be Robin."

Tim looked up at Dick, "Who else could be? I already know you guys, know your secret, I got into the cave on my own and yet that's still not enough, shouldn't he give me a chance?"

"If the circumstances were different maybe I don't know Bruce would but there not and we can't force him to let you join him and personally," Dick gave him a sympathetic look, "I think he`s right Tim, this job isn't-"

"For kids?" Tim growled, "what about when you were younger?"

"That's different I was trained!" Dick pointed out. Tim jumped to his feet, "Then train me!"

Dick shook his head, "That's absurd Tim!"

"NO it`s logical, I want to help Bruce but Bruce won`t let me, so why can't you? Tim frowned, Dick sighed before standing up and looking Tim in the eye, "I`m not going to endanger your life Tim, but If I show you some of the things me and Bruce do, will you try to put this whole being Robin thing on hold?"

Tim crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "Maybe."

"That's all I can hope for, isn't it?" Dick sighed, "Okay come on, if Bruce finds out and tries to kill us, you should know, I`m tripping you."

Tim chuckled, "So what exactly are we looking at?"

"You`ll see."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the most perfect invention of the Batarang." Dick said handing out a small bat shaped item, it had the curving characteristics of a boomerang but the ends were thinner and sharper, made of a light metal to easily fly through the air quickly.

Dick handed it to him and Tim smiled as he took the cold metal in his hands, "Cool." He breathed, he was unaware of Dick smiling knowingly, "Want to give it a try?"

"What?" Tim asked looking up at him in confusion.

Dick nodded to a dummy a few yard off and Tim raised an eyebrow, "will it go that far?"

Dick nodded grabbing another batarang out and throwing it with such ease it looked like nothing. The dummy jerked backwards on its hinges as the blade made contact to the shoulder area.

"It`s just like skipping rocks, just flick your wrist and you want to us your thumb and your pointer finger to grasp it." Dick instructed. Tim looked up at him, "but your whole hand opened when you threw it."

Dick smirked, "nice observation, even if you only really need to use these those two fingers, you want to open your whole hand once you throw it to avoid getting snagged."

Tim nodded, "So I could lose a finger just throwing this?"

Dick shrugged, "I don't know if it`ll cut bone but you might need stitches, I cut my palm open when I was first starting out, and Jas- never mind um go ahead."

Tim noticed this slip up but decided not to pursue it any further seeing the way calm expression was forced, Tim nodded and took a few steps forward throwing it, putting in the variables that Nightwing told him to do.

Tim waited to see if he had did it when the jerked back again and Tim could just make out a batarang abetted in the dummy`s chest.

"Nice!" Dick congratulated clapping, Tim turned to Dick, "What else is there?"

Dick smiled brightly, "Oh trust me there`s a lot of things come on, I`ll show you some explosives." They started to head to a large door and Dick pulled up a small panel opening it, the room was bright, large and just by looking at the walls it was indestructible.

Dick handed Tim a few things just a bit bigger than a marble, "Here, mess with these, I`ve got to get into costume, please don't blow yourself up."

"Of course not." Tim smirked, he turned away just as Dick left the room, he looked over the small orbs and suddenly chucked one across the floor, he didn't except to the go off the moment it touched the ground and he was thrown back hitting the wall.

"Ow." Tim breathed, "note to self don't do that again."

Tim threw another one a lot further away and was able to see it explode on impact, it wasn't the flames that were barley even there for a moment, it was the blast, the pressure coming from the tiny orb in that second that would throw people off their feet, this wasn't designed to kill only disorient. Clever.

Tim threw the last three grenade pellets and decided to go find Dick, this time he felt more comfortable walking around the cave then the first time he was here, it wasn't as dark knowing that he had someone who wanted him here.

Tim saw Dick on the other side of the cave by to computer talking to someone on his com. Tim was about to go over to him when he spotted a smaller light coming from a large glass case. Tim walked up to it and blinked, this was the Robin suit.

Tim didn't know how long he stood there staring at the suit, it`s stitches lining almost everything, there were still smaller holes visible in the fabric. Tim didn't look away from the glass display case glass someone came up to stand beside him.

"He died," Tim said finally looking up at Batman who must have come just a few minutes ago, "Didn't he?"

Batman stared at the glass before closing his eyes, "Yes, yes he did."

"I`m sorry." Tim stated, it made sense now, why Batman didn't want another partner, There was a silence that fell over them before Bruce spoke again, "This doesn't change the fact you want to be Robin, does it."

"No," Tim said, "I still want to help you, help others. I`m not scared of what could happen."

"Good," Bruce stated, "If it`s what you want, but you know it`ll be harder for you right?"

"What isn't?" Tim challenged with a smirked.

"You`ll be lying to your parents."

"There never home or I`ll make something up."

"You`ll have to go through training of course."

"Fine with me."

Batman looked down at Tim and he returned to look, after a few moments Batman sighed, "Don't make me regret this Tim."

"Regret what?" Dick said as he walked over to them, the look on Tim`s face was all he needed to figure it out, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am." He looked at Tim, "Head down to where the mats are, your training starts now."

Tim nodded and raced off, only once he was out of sight did Bruce turn to Nightwing, "If he can complete his training then there`s no reason he can't be out there, But I`m going to make sure he knows everything there is it fighting, history will not repeat itself."

Dick looked down at the boy below them on the mats waiting for Bruce patiently, "I hope your right."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The person who reviewed for the last chapter thank you, your review was awesome :) **

"I…think…this…is….very one sided." Tim ducked a punch from Bruce and that`s what they`d been doing all week, only dodging, nothing more, ducking left and right, and pushups, jumping jacks, running, it felt like gym class!

"How so?" Bruce asked as he threw another punch, Tim jumped back, "Um I still don't know how to fight, nothing you haven't taught me anything."

"You're not ready." Bruce said plainly, "If I told you to run you would ask how long, how far, it doesn't matter you should run and never stop till I tell you to, even if it`s hours later, or just minutes. Why do you feel ready for something else?"

"Yeah, I –," Bruce swung a foot under Tim making the twelve year old him the floor, "Then go ahead."

"What?"

"Go run." Bruce stated, "I be up in a minute."

"Okay. Do you want me to run there to?" Tim asked, Bruce blinked throwing Tim a towel, "Don't be a smart ass."

"It`s in my nature." Tim chuckled. Tim ran the towel threw his hair as he headed to the elevator. He went inside and decided to go to the Cave`s second level and head over to the costume in the glass. Tim smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Hey Bruce."

"I thought you were going to the track." Bruce yelled back from the third floor. Tim shrugged, "Can I try this thing on?"

There was a pause before Bruce grappled to the edge of the grounds and jumped up beside him looking at the case, "No, you`ll get your own."

"Can it be cooler?" Tim asked.

"Sure Tim, It`ll be the coolest thing ever." Bruce said as he walked away, Tim ran after him coming into pace, "Are you mocking me?"

A small smile on the man`s lips told him so, "you know if you keep mocking me I`ll have to ask for vacation days and maybe a pay check."

"And I might just dye your new suit purple." Bruce smirked, Tim faked a gasped as they walked into the elevator, "you don't scare me Batman, I`m immune to your glares because I know that you're just my friendly neighbor who-, "Bruce Glared down at him and Tim blinked, "I`ll shut up."

XXXXXXXXX

"Can….we…..please….stop!?" Tim gasped, they`d been jogging forever, he didn't even know what time it was, Bruce was just starting to work a sweat while Tim was practically drowning in his own, but he refused to stop even if he felt like throwing up.

"Just top this path we can, think you can make it?" Bruce asked. Tim nodded gasping for breath, "Sure, what's a little blood loss later anyway."

They, after what felt like forever, made it to the top of the path and Tim fell on his butt onto a pile of leaves the only movement he made was his racing chest and when Bruce threw him a water bottle.

"Hour and a half."

"What?" Tim asked, "I think I have brain damage now."

"Your fine, you ran for an hour and a half, good job." Bruce stated. Tim put up a thumbs up inhaling his water quickly. Bruce nodded to the direction of the house, "Come on, I`ll teach you some basics if you can still stand when we get there."

Tim nodded getting to his feet slowly, he had to run to catch up with Bruce and his legs hurt so badly but not as much as his sides. Tim looked up seeing someone walking over to them, it defiantly wasn't Alfred and not Dick, so who?

The woman reached them glancing down at Tim and then looking at Bruce, "Alfred said you guys were out here, so it`s true, you got another one, that's real smart Bruce."

Bruce took a deep sigh, "Tim this is Barbara, she`s-

"Jim Gordon`s Daughter and Batgirl." Tim smiled, "I looked at your file on the Bat-computer. Nice to meet you."

"The feelings mutually kid, but I don't think this whole hero thing is for you." Barbara said, "There are too many causalities for a ten-

"Twelve." Tim corrected.

"Twelve year old kid to be doing this, do you really want to know how many psychopaths are out there?" Barbara asked. Tim blinked calmly, "Actually yeah I do, I read over all of Batman`s cases in my spare time and there were a lot."

Barbara looked to Bruce, "You're really doing this?"

Bruce nodded, "this isn't up for debate Barbara, Tim is doing great for just this two weeks, I think if he`s smart then he`ll be okay."

"All of us are smart Bruce, were smart, But It`s not him that would do something wrong it`s the other people you get involved with." Barbara stated, "I`m not trying to be hard on him but-"

"He`ll be fine Barbara," Bruce said, "besides he still has a long way to go before he`s out on the streets."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so what happened?" Jack asked frowning at his son`s story as the man ate his mashed potatoes. Tim smiled nodded, "Yeah, so after I got into the library this kid came up to me and asked if I could help him reach a book, so what could I do, I climbed the book case but one of the selves wasn't as strong and It broke and all the books fell out of the selves. The librarian made me clean it up and that`s why I`m late to dinner."

Janet frowned, "God it`s a miracle the whole thing didn't crash down on you, are you okay at least?"

Tim shrugged, he had gone over this lie just before leaving Bruce`s house, an injury would make it all the more real to his parents and it didn't even have to be noticeable. But imagining if the situation was real he might of twisted an ankle landing on the ground or hurt his wrist. He chose his wrist.

"I think I pulled my wrist when I tried to grab too many books at once, but I doesn't hurt anymore and I can move it just fine, see?" Tim rolled his wrist around to show his parents and Jack nodded, "As long as you're okay. And I'm still not too thrilled that you left the house without telling the maid and the libray is all the way down town"

"I told you, "Tim said eating a piece of broccoli as if the stuff the lies coming from his mouth, "she was busy and I didn't want to bother her, so I asked Alfred to drive me, that reminds me, Alfred, Bruce and Dick are catching and annual showing of It`s a Wonderful Life tomorrow and they invited me and you guys to." Tim lied.

His mother frowned, "That would be great but I and your father have a late meeting tomorrow."

Tim forced a frown, he knew this, and he just wanted to make his lie all the more real, he hated himself he was enjoying this, "But can I still go over there?"

His parents exchanged glances before looking back to him, "I think that`d be okay, that way you're not stuck inside all day reading."

"Thanks." Tim smiled he continued to up his lie by telling his parents about the books he looked at, at the library, in a child innocence voice, finally he got himself to shut up and finish his food quickly before heading to bed. He was avoiding showers the best he could after coming home Tuesday after running looking to get clean and get off that sweat smell but the hot water only killed his legs and the next day he was stuck doing pull ups. Not fun.

So when he got him he put on all types of smell go stuff so his parents wouldn't know he was working his but off to train lately his body was adapting to all the working out and he no longer considered taking cold showers instead.

But then again is wasn't every night he had to hid from his parents, most of the time they were working in the study or they weren't home at all. They days were passing quickly but Bruce slowed them to a crawling halt every few times for new exercises.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked as he held onto the bar doing another set of pull up as Bruce walked over and told him to try one arm.

"I don't joke Tim." Bruce said calmly, get to it, you won't know how useful it really is till you use it in a fight." Bruce walked away to the computer sitting down. Tim rolled his eyes and pulled himself up once more so he had his whole arm wrapped around the bar while he let his other arm go limp at his side.

He grabbed the bar hard and then tried starting his pull ups one handed, it was harder than two arms but not a hard as he thought after the few days he had been working on upper body strength.

There were more then that and now the only thing exciting Tim was when Bruce was helping him with his hand stand stabling the kid so he wouldn't fall.

"Hold that and then try arching backwards," Bruce said blinking once. Tim nodded gasping it wasn't as easy as the T.V made it look. Tim did as told and landed back on his feet stumbling slightly. He turned to Bruce, "You know it`s times like this that make me feel like I`m training to be a gymnast."

That got a smirk out of the man and Tim saved this moment he was sure he wouldn't be seeing the man smile a lot once he started going to the streets as Robin.

That day thought was different, by a lot. His parents were catching a late flight to Metropolis that morning so he didn't have to make an excuse to leave the house.

Tim walked out of the elevator and smiled brightly when he saw Dick talking to Bruce, he didn't waste time going over to them, "Are you going to be help me with hand stands today?" Tim asked, Dick was nicer then Bruce or more prone to laughing and playing jokes so that would have been fine with him.

Dick smiled, "Only have right, Bruce has some stuff with the league, and I`m taking the day off to show you how to really fly."

"What?" Tim blinked in confusion. Dick gestured to the trapeze set beside them rising up to at least to the third floor of the cave, Tim smiled, "You're going to teach me what you do?"

Dick nodded and Tim ran to the trapeze set, "Okay then let's get!"

"Tim, wait." Bruce said halting him from going any further, "You can't be up there in jeans and a t-shirt, so try this on." Bruce threw him a suit and Tim smiled unfolding it to see red and black and a metal 'R' on the chest.

"It`s not finished yet, only a rough design but it`ll work for this." Bruce stated looking up at the trapeze. "Thanks Bruce!" Tim smiled, he left to go get changed and into the suit playing with the metal 'R' on his chest before he went back out, Bruce wasn't there and Dick had already set up the net on the trapeze and was climbing the pole, "use the second pole right there, I`ll tell you what to do from here." Dick called over to him as Tim started to climb the pole till he reached the small platform. He undid the bar and held on tightly, "Now what?" Tim asked frowning at the drop.

"Swing over to me I`ll catch you don't worry." Dick smiled Dick didn't wait for Tim and started to swing back and forth himself, the ropes were only long enough to meet at the middle so that meant Tim would have to let go and trust Dick not to drop him.

Tim swallowed hard and held on tightly, the gloves helped so his hands didn't sweat and he wouldn't slip. Tim jumped off and gasped holding on tightly as he swung, Dick grabbed Tim`s ankles and Tim let go of him bar. They were a few feet from the next platform when Dick threw Tim towards it, "Flip." He instructed Tim did what he thought was the right move but ended up landing on his back on the platform.

"Ow." Tim hissed standing up, Dick landed beside him laughing, "Not bad, a little slow on the flip but not bad at all."

"Thanks." Tim said roughly rubbing the back of his neck, after a moment he looked up at Dick, "Again?"

"Again." Dick smiled, "Wait for me to come back around." He instructed, Dick grabbed the bar and shifted on it so he was olding on with his legs, he swung back towards Tim, "Now." Tim grabbed Dick`s outstretched hands and held on tightly as he swung him to the next bar, this time when Dick let go Tim wasn't as slow on the flip and managed to grab the bar and land on the platform in one piece.

"Awesome!" Dick called, "Here jump to me."

"Without the bar, are you crazy?" Tim gasped looking down at the drop.

"Do a flip midair it`ll carry you, and if you don't make it there's always the net." Dick reassured him, Tim rolled his eyes, true, and he wasn't going to seem like a baby in front of Dick right now. Tim took a few paces back and then ran to the edge flipping more than ounce, intentional or not and Dick caught him by his wrist and sung to the next bar, Tim caught it with his legs and swung once before grabbing Dick`s hand, but this time Dick dropped off of the bar and Tim gasped struggling to hold Dick in the air before they made it to the platform.

"Why`d you do that?" Tim hissed, "I could have dropped you!"

Dick shrugged smiling, "I trust you, besides you didn't and that means Bruce has been killing you with upper body work outs, am I right."

Tim nodded and Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, trust yourself a little."

Tim only nodded again before they started swinging again.

XXXXXXXXX

"You're fighting who?" Tim asked casually eating a cookie Alfred had brought down for him after he had finished his set of work outs. Dick had left an hour ago having something to do with a team. So that left him here, he didn't feel like going home yet and Bruce had decided to check in threw the coms.

"Bane." Batman said, the sound of something metal breaking only made Tim worry about Bruce`s life.

"And how's that working out?" Tim questioned taking another bite of the cookie.

"He`s-," a small explosion interrupted him but Bruce was back in a second, "throwing a lot of thing and it`s making it hard to get him."

"Bane gets stronger the madder he gets right," Tim stated, "How mad would you say he is?"

"Very." Bruce said, "Ahg!"

"Batman? Batman!" Tim yelled, Bruce didn't answer and Tim pushed the chair aside, forget orders, Batman needed his help.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim landed on top of the building stumbling a little as he got used to the grappling hook, just below was Bane and Batman, Bruce looked almost out of it, hurt and he was struggling stay conscious as he pulled himself to his feet. Bane was walking towards Batman. Tim narrowed his eyes, He had read a little about Bane and he get his power from a venom injection straight to the back of his head.

Tim saw the thick tube and the green liquid inside, that was pumping threw the man`s blood? No wonder he had problems.

He quickly pulled out his batarangs and threw them aiming for the tube but instead it hit the wall, Bane turned to look at it just as the batarangs exploded showering the man with brick and concrete.

"Gotta work on my aim." Tim said shooting out his grapple gun, but it served it`s purpose and he swung down jumping off the man`s head and flipping over to Batman landing in a crouch.

"You shouldn't be here." Batman growled. Tim looked over his shoulder frowning, "Your teaching me how to help so that`s what I`m doing."

Batman got to his feet slowly, "Not ready." he mumbled. getting himself stabled.

"Say that to-," Tim gasped jumping left and Bruce leaping right as Bane threw a car between them.

"You will hear your own bones crack brat!" Bane hissed. Tim frowned, "I like my bones the way they are thank you very much."

Tim ran at bane and jumped up onto the man`s shoulder as he punched the ground, Tim grabbed the man`s arm, swung around it, kicking the man in the face as he did so, Tim went flying up and he planned to landed on the man`s back but didn't act soon enough and got thrown into a car breaking a window.

That hurt. Tim Saw Batman leap at the man and punch the side of Bane`s face before flipping onto the man`s back, pulling out a batarang, Bane reached for Batman but Tim shot his grapple gun making it wrap around the man`s hand, Tim pulled on the wire, hard giving Bruce time to cut the venom tube and kicking off the man`s back and landing on his feet behind Bane as the man crumpled to the floor.

Tim walked over to Bruce, "What do you think?"

Batman stared at him for a moment longer before blinking once, "You didn't do badly but you still need to finish your training before you start doing this."

Tim nodded, "Alright, but it still did good right?"

Batman smirked, "Yes Robin, you did well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tim." Bruce called as he finally finished with what he was doing at the medical bay. Tim dropped down from the pull up bar and walked over to him, "Yeah?"

Without warning Bruce grabbed his arm and injected him with something, Tim gasped, "Ow! Why`d you do that?!"

"It`s an anti-venom for Poison Ivy," Bruce said, "You may not be in the field yet but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for when you are, this will protect you from her pollen spores mind control and a few of her air toxins, but her kiss is still deadly so try and stay away from that."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Tim smiled, "Can I go back to my work outs now?"

Bruce frowned, "I thought you hated your work outs."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I do, but whatever gets me in the field and out of here I`m going to do it."

Bruce smiled slightly, "Then how about I teach you some real fighting?"

"Seriously?" Tim asked smiling widely. Bruce nodded, "Come on."

Tim didn't wait and ran to the mats he hesitated before jumping up and trying the flipped him and Dick were working on, "Oaf!" Tim landed on his rear on the mat, Bruce came over to him chuckling lightly at him. "Not bad chum."

"Thanks." Tim muttered a little sourly. He stood up and put up his fist, "Okay, so about those fighting techniques."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim yawned, rubbing his right eye tiredly Bruce wasn't light on the Fighting just like he wasn't light on the work outs, now muscles in his body that he thought reached their limit weeks ago were now burning with each step he took up the gravel drive way to his house. He let his bag sag against his back, he didn't know if he should of taken the suit with him or not but he really didn't want to leave it there for just a few more hours. even so early in his training and he was addicted to his suit, was Dick the same, was the second Robin?

Tim blinked, that was another matter on hand he needed to learn the identity of the second boy wonder, if he was a ward of Bruce Wayne`s then it could be easy if not then that would be a little harder.

Tim opened the door and walked inside to see his mother fixing on earrings, She must have just got done talking to Dad because she let out a small huff like she would after fixing his tie.

She turned to him, "Tim!"

Tim jolted back to life, "Yes?"

"Look at you, your filthy! and what did I say about no slouching, it`ll ruin your back." His mother scolded. Tim blinked before nodded, "Sorry."

"You should be, if any one saw how you looked now they`d think you were raised in the slums!" Janet pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "go wash up and get ready for bed you wont have time to get dressed properly for the gala tonight."

"Yes, mom." Tim nodded.

She stared at him for a moment longer before she spotted the maid and rushed over to her instructing her about his new addition to the laundry. Tim headed up stairs, not running but not so slow that he`d get his mothers attention again, working with Bruce and Dick almost made him forget how his parents were like the moments they were here.

The last few steps he rushed so he wouldn't risk running into his father, if he did he`d just get the same lecture as his mother gave, like a rerun or a broken record.

He ran into his room and closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath before he took his shower quickly, the water did nothing to sooth his skin, but he continued to get dressed and head to bed. Tim Pulled the back pack off the floor and shuffled threw it, if his mother or father walked in to see him sleeping next a backpack then they`d look threw it, so he pulled out a batarang and shoved the bag into a pillow case before he held onto the weapon under his pillow, he could help but wish his parents would just leave him in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim jumped back gasping as the training stick swept past him, Tim bit his lip and flipped onto the robot`s slick surface and started to slip he held on tight to the surface and decided it was best to use this as an advantage. He kicked off of the metal and landed on his feet shakily, but stable, Tim looked over to Bruce who was on the computer typing up a report about Two-face`s recent gang quarrels with the Penguin.

"Did you see that?" Tim asked excitedly./ m

vftnh7yt?" Tim asked. Suddenly the staff was swept under his feet making him fall onto his back, Tim`s eyes got wide as the staff was going strike down on him but he rolled out of the way and back to his feet, he jumped onto the large arm and before he could slip he flipped onto it`s head and pressed the signal button. The machine died down and Tim jumped off of it smiling.

"Ni-ice."

Tim sucked in a breath and turned around to see Dick walking out of the elevator, "Dick!" Tim called smiling he hadn't seen Dick in a few days and was kinda hoping They`d work on more grappling stunts.

Dick ruffled his hair, "Sup Timmy."

"Just practicing, want to spar?" Tim asked hopefully and Dick chuckled, "Maybe next time Tim, I got to talk to Bruce."

Tim nodded and headed over the bench and started testing the things Bruce gave him to keep in his utility belt. Tim looked up when he heard Bruce`s voice get a little loud and some what...annoyed...anger? He couldn't place it but what ever the two hero`s were talking about Bruce didn't like it one bit. Saying his last words Bruce pulled his cowl down and headed to the bat mobile.

"What was that about?" Tim asked jogging to Dick who was frowning. "Hmm. Oh, your parents called me and asked if I could watch over your for the week, your maid, umm-,"

"Mrs. Mac." Tim helped, Dick nodded, "yeah, that lady, she`s away for a funeral and, so you`ll be camping here for the week."

"Cool." Tim nodded, this wasn't big news, if the maid was unavailable just like his parents then he`d stay with Dick or Bruce for a while when he was younger but now that he was a little older he could stay home a least a few days by himself but not usually for an entire week, the maid always made it back soon.

"Wait s why was Bruce mad?" Tim asked frowning, Dick ran a hand threw his hair, "Well, I kinda asked him if you could to the mountain and train with the others. he didn't like that idea."

"What?" Tim gasped, "But that's...stupid, I could learn more with one sparing session with them then I could learn doing my work outs," Tim folded his arms across his chest, "I`m not even allowed to go outside, I feel like a prisoner."

Dick chuckled, "Your not a prisoner Timmy, but you got to know that Bruce doesn't want anything to happen to your, you know that right, and you know I would be just as hurt if you died to so going out even with out your suit is dangerous, but having your suit on I paints a target on you so until you can beat Bruce and me then I don't think going out is the best thing for any of us."

"Aye- men."

Tim and Dick turned around to see Batgirl walking threw the Zeta tube and pulling her cowl down, "but you`ll get there soon enough Tim."

Tim nodded politely, and Barbara smiled down at him, "wanna spar with me?"

"Really?" He asked, "Okay."

Barbara walked to the other side of the mats while he stayed on another side, Dick Sat on the bench and folded his arms over his chest, "Remember this is a Spar, no: Cursing, spitting, biting name calling or the knocking out of teeth, lets try to stay whelmed folks."

"Can I use this?" Tim asked holding up his staff, Dick and Barbara shared a look before Barbara nodded, "Fine with me."

Tim held the staff diagonal across from his body and Batgirl ran at him, he ducked a pressure jab to the neck and threw a kick to her side. Barbara Grabbed his leg and threw him, he held the staff out and it caught the ground letting him swing around the pole and get thrown into Batgirl feet first, they both hit the ground, hi on top but not for long as she flipped him over and got back to her feet. He jumped back to his own feet and ran they ran at each other, Tim dropped to the floor and slid between her legs and out behind her, she spun around just as he threw a flying kick into her jaw, She flipped backwards onto her toes and when he ran at her she swept him across his side making him hit the mat and she held him down with a foot lightly on his chest.

"Not bad, but your balance is a little off, and reaction time good improve more." Barbara said holding a hand out to help him up, he took it thankfully.

"But I`m not horrible, right?" he asked. Dick came over and tussled his hair, "No Timmy your not horrible."

XXXXXXXXX

Tim shuffled his books and papers in his arms as he headed down the hall to the room Bruce and Dick were letting him use, there were so many rooms that is was easy to get lost.

Tim readjusted his things, hopping nothing would fall from his hands, Bruce gave him these books to study up on weaponry and Gotham history. Tim moved one finger and a paper fell sliding across the floor and under a large red oak door. Tim cursed to himself before looking up and down the hall. once he was sure no one was around he laid his books on a small table next to a vase, before he placed his hands on the door knob.

Tim hurried inside, closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights. He eyes went wide and it hit him, this was Robin`s room, the second Robins room, forgetting all about the paper he started to look around the room curiously, he ran his fingers over a dusty, red, electric guitar before looking a large dressed at the multiple number of torn jeans, and overly clean t-shirts having band names and a few nasty words on them. then there were a few articles of nicer clothes that had the Gotham high school logo. He looked in the drawer and for normal things like broken things, papers, three he shoved into his pocket to look at when he had more time, and he pick up and empty lighter frowning before putting it back next to the batarang the was lodged into the wood somehow.

He closed the dresser up and headed over to the desk, finding credit cards, more papers, obviously from school, one a detention because of a fight, and a few others had grades on them, the highest a B+.

Jason. That's what the papers said on them.

"Hello Jason." Tim whispered, the sketchy, smoking, C-B+ average, rock band, guitar playing, not so neat teen that was the second Robin. Jason. Jason who?

"Timothy."

Tim gasped spinning around to see Alfred gesturing him, Tim ran over to him, "I was just- the paper- it..." Tim grabbed the paper and Alfred rushed him out shutting the lights out as they went back into the hall.

"Timothy, You mustn't ever go into that room, If master Bruce ever found you in there...well his emotions only hold little when it comes to Master Jason. do you understand me young sir?" Alfred asked.

Tim nodded, "yes sir, I`m sorry Alfred."

"it is not your fault, just promise you shall never go into that room again unless instructed."

Tim nodded, feeling the paper in his pocket, "Yes, I promise." he had what he needed anyways.

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys for the Reviews, there all so nice :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Tim pulled out the papers from his pockets and uncurled them. he adjusted his position to sit cross-legged on the bed and held the small flashlight. he was using the flash light just in case Bruce, Dick or Alfred came around, they`d kill him if they saw what he had, and what he grabbed out of the draw was the exact things he needed. almost uncanny.

there was a birth certificate with the mothers name smudged and unreadable except for the small S at the beginning.

A picture of Dick, Bruce and this so called Jason with a large black German shepherd with white around it`s muzzle, Ace, He remembered that spunky dog.

then there was a credit card, Tim smiled and pulled his computer he had gone back to get and placed the card in a home made scanner that came in handy a few time when he was looking threw the Batman/Bruce Wayne mystery. A green screen popped up and Tim started to tap madly and the key bored before a smaller white screen appeared with a long list of things buy he last thing was what drew his attention. Ethiopia.

What was Jason...Todd, as the certificate stated plainly doing there?

Tim smiled, well this was a job for...Google! He typed in the three key words Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne and Ethiopia. Quickly pictures and post came up and Tim pulled up a few on new tabs look threw them. and reading with a dagger like stare, what ever the press had written, it wasn't the whole truth Robin and Batman were some were in this story even if the words didn't say it he knew.

**Wayne Family grief **

** By: Vicky Vale **

_Bruce Wayne, a playboy billionaire, a ladies man, a business man, that is how he was_

_ seen from the out side, but on the inside, in his own home, he was seen as a friend, as_

_ a care taker, and as a Father, to first young Dick Grayson who lost his parents in a deadly_

_ circus accident. Then came a second boy, young troubled Jason Todd. In my past story _

_ the moment this boy was adopted I mentioned Jason was arrested at least four times before_

_ the age of twelve. Then Bruce took the boy in and even thought the boy`s lust for something _

_ more thrill seeking he stayed to pulling pranks that caused no harm. Bruce was, I think a truly _

_ good father to Jason, and Dick. _

_ But as all fathers know we can not protect our children forever and Bruce Wayne of Wayne _

_ enterprise soon found out. Because in the early fall of 2013, young Jason taking a flight to _

_ Ethiopia to help serve as a guard and transport food for the starving and stranded there, was _

_ on only his second day caught in an explosion in the supply warehouse, just two miles away to_

_ come visit his son, was Bruce Wayne, unknowing young Jason was caught in the blast. _

_ Even thought Bruce Wayne refused to comment on this, the grief on his face was oh so plain._

_ Officials in the area don't really know what happened but found bomb casings everywhere _

_ and no supplies were found, we assume the supplied were smuggled out and a trap was set for_

_ anyone who came across it. _

_ Back in Gotham, Close friend of the family Alfred pennyworth sheds tears for the boys as does_

_ police commissioners daughter Barbara Gordon, friend of Dick Grayson`s also cries for the boy. _

_ while Bruce and Dick, Father and Brother to young Jason and heart broken to their core. _

_ tears fall on my key board as I write this Gotham, even I feel the pain for this lost boy. _

_ RIP Jason Todd, this is Vicky Vale with** The Gotham Times **_

Tim took a deep breath and closed his eyes before wiping pre-tears from his eyes, he wished he never looked into this, it wasn't his family to look into. He wanted to apologize to Bruce and Alfred and Dick right now for even reading up, trying to crack how Jason Todd died, but he wasn't. They wouldn't ever know he looked at this story, completely true or not, this investigation was close.

Tim shut his computer and turned off the flash light, with a soft click.

Tim woke up early that next morning, and ran his mile run, did his work out sets and then headed threw the kitchen door to find Alfred making breakfast. The older man looked up him as he slid the pancakes onto another plate for all four of them and three extra on another plate. Tim rested the towel he was carrying on his shoulder and took his plate into the dinning room.

He ate slowly, the ghost of Jason Todd still stinging his mind like needles. Dick came in and said something but he was to busy pushing the fluffy food into the syrup.

"Ti-immy, earth to Tim." Dick called louder waving a hand in his face, "Hum?" Tim looked up at Dick and his wet hair, Tim`s own hair was slightly wet but not from water sadly, but his body was finally getting used to all this working out in one day and he sweat less and less.

"I said," Dick smirked, "Do you want to go swinging?"

"Swinging?" Tim asked still in a bit of a daze from his mind wandering off.

"Grappling, Gargoyles, tall buildings, c-come on Timmy work with me here, your supposed to be the boy genius." Dick joke scuffing his hair up, Tim punched him away playfully, giggling slightly, "Okay, yay I`ll go."

"You sound underwhelmed." Dick blinked.

"I`m totally whelmed Dick. Really, its just to couldn't sleep last night." Tim sighed. It was true, he didn't want to sleep and end up seeing Jason todd in his dreams, nor did he want to picture the fire, the flames. the explosion. his eyes must have betrayed something because Dick frowned worriedly, "Tim, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah," Tim said smiling brightly to get himself more into the real world then he already was.

"If you say so." Dick nodded, he walked off and into the kitchen and Tim looked back to the remaining pieces of pancake that was soaked. "Completely whelmed." he muttered before pushing the plate away.


	7. Chapter 7

His earlier worry was now thrown out the window the moment Dick and him headed into the Bat mobile and out of the cave. The tunnels lights lit up just as the car passed each one before it broke threw a waterfall and onto a gravel road, Dick swerved the car quickly onto a main path, nearly missing a speed limit sign. Once on the main road Dick shoved the car into action, it took less then two minutes to reach Mid town Gotham.

"Wha` do you think Rob, Like the car?" Nightwing asked not taking his eyes off the road. Tim jumped in his seat, "It`s amazing! can I drive?"

Dick laughed loudly, "Not today kid-o, but soon." Tim smiled, that was one of the more exciting qualities about being Robin, age didn't mater, as long as you knew how to use it, the Bat mobile was yours to command...when batman allowed it of course. No but Bruce wouldn't allow a twelve year old, untrained (in vehicles(from what he knew) drive this car.

"Have you been practicing your flying?" Dick asked.

Tim nodded, "how high are we going up?"

"you`ll see."

"I think this is too high Nightwing!" Tim called to Dick over the roar of the wind. at the moment they stood 40 stories off the ground on top of Wayne Enterprise and Dick wasn't scared one bit. himself on the other hand, well he wasn't scared either more like...hesitant. the feeling you get when your next in line for the worlds tallest roller coaster.

Nonsense Robin, this, this is just the beginning, if your scared of this high, I don`t know what will happen if you go to Watchtower." Dick called, his voice almost lost in the wind.

"What?" Tim called, Watchtower? Dick gestured for him to get closer and Tim did so but also came closer to the edge with each step. "You know I wont let you fal- I mean...um."

"Go splat?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow, Dick nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now I don't want to scare you but you have to go first, if anything does go wrong it`ll be easier to catch you."

"Nightwing," Tim frowned, "I think I can handle this." Tim took one step forward sucked in a deep breath and with one shove he was off the roof, falling forty stories down. his hair that was down to his ears was now behind him as he feel. Tim smiled and flipped three times in the air easily before turning on his back and waving at Dick who was laughing at him.

"Your doing good bro!" Dick called. Tim smiled turning back around, the ground was getting closer, he could just hear the sound of the cars below and clearly see the flags sticking out of the lower part of the building. Tim pulled out his grapple gun and pointed it at the building next door. he felt a jerk as it made contact. "See you on the other side Nightwing!" Tim called laughing happily. Dick to shot out his own grapple gun and was heading for the same building. Tim pulled against the rope and swung upwards flipping onto the roof with ease.

Dick walked over to him smiling brightly, "You looked like you were having fun."

"Omigod!" Tim cheered happily jumping on his toes, "That was awesome, you saw that, right, I mean was that as fun for you as it was me," Tim paused as he eyes got wide, "can we do that again."

Dick laughed in amusement, "Maybe later, but first things first, here. Upgraded it, Bruce isn't the only one who knows how to do this stuff." Dick hand Tim his Collapsible Bō, something he frequently used in his training or sparing.

"Thanks Dick," Tim smiled gratefully, "This`ll be great once Bruce lets me out of the cave."

Dick shoved him playfully, "Tim, you`ve been training for four months, just a little longer and when you get out, you`ll be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Nightwing had told him had given him the confidence to finish this threw to the best. he was trying harder, flips were easier, punches and kicks were harder, his balance was stronger, all in all he was better, even Bruce was impressed how hard Tim had worked for the past month an a half. he was even spending more time in the Manors study to read up on everything, guns, history, and enhance his hacking skills. It was now that he knew he could maybe finally really disserved to wear the R on his chest.

in the short month and a half, his parents were able to visit twice, he wanted to spend as much time as possible at Wayne manor as possible and decided to tell them he was talking to Dick about Law, since he was a cop.

right now he was doing endurance and strength training, a large weight was hung from his ankles while he did as many pull ups as he could. Bruce was at the main computer updating Scarecrows profile and a new ingredient to the man`s fear toxin.

Suddenly Bruce stood up and pulled his cowl over his head, Tim lowered himself down to the floor and took off the weights, "What`s wrong?"

Bruce headed over to the car, "Tim, stay here, I mean it this time, if you follow, leave or run out of this cave you can forget everything, do you understand?"

Tim nodded, "um, okay."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. and Tim bit his lip, "Yes sir."

Tim watch Bruce leave and only till he saw the light to the tunnel die away did he ran over to the computer and jump into the seat, he hacked past the passcode and looked at the alerts which Bruce didn't close out off, he seemed angry and stressed, what could do that to Bruce, he wasn't the most level headed person ever but he could control his feelings pretty well.

Tim unconsciously bit his lip as he skipped threw the screen till he came apon a picture and a title, he didn't bother to read the story, the title said it all, Harley Quinn Breaks Joker out of Arkham.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim sat in the chair to the batcave, his legs where pulled up to his chest and one arm was wrapped around his knees, he was on the computer hoping that Bruce might contact him and let him know he didn't die. he hated not knowing, he hated not being there with Batman, wasn't this the reason he became Robin? To help Batman? He hated to silence so much he almost wanted to go after Bruce.

But the warning Bruce told him made him glue himself in place, part of his training was that he knew everything about every villain, that was easy, seeing how he pretty much was batman`s official stalker for a whole year, looking into the people Batman fought was just common batman 101, but he dug deeper, hacking into a poorly protected fire wall in the police station and tracing a direct line into Arkham, easy. but then again Batman got more out of his opponents, origin wise then Arkham guards did.

And after looking threw Joker`s file it gave him shivers down his spine and sleep harder to come by, just thinking that Bruce was actually looking foe this evil man, how could he not worry? he was sure, positive that Dick and Jason Todd, the first two robins didn't follow every rule Batman gave them but did they have their career on the line like him?

He should go help, it was the right thing to do, yet, the order Bruce, Batman gave him rang in his head like a siren, his body wasn't moving but his mind was going faster then flash`s.

"Late watch Timothy?" Alfred asked, setting down a small plate on the computer keys in front of him, he had been so out of tune he hadn't heard the butler come down to the cave.

"sort of." Tim muttered, he looked down at the hot cocoa and cookies and sadly it only made him feel sick to think he`d have to eat, he wasn't in the mood and he throat felt dry, he couldn't eat, "Thanks Alfred, but I don't think I can eat."

Alfred smiled softly at him, "You shouldn't worry master timothy, He can handle himself, he`s done it before."

Tim frowned, "But he`s alone, he shouldn't have to be."

"Tim, he isn't alone, Batgirl is with him at the moment, and you and me are here, he is not alone," Alfred reassured, "now all this worrying will stunt your growth, Bruce will be happy to know you were productive in his absence."

Tim sighed but nodded and slipped off the chair, Alfred was right he needed to get to work...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had been long, filled with chases, fighting and burns from Joker`s toxic chemicals he massed produced and plane to pour into the Gotham Water System, poisoning everyone into dying from laughter, his signature, by the time he had captured to mad-man and returned him, and his homicidal girl-friend back to Arkham, and running into a robbery, small at best, before heading back to the cave, it was five am. it was when the car pulled into the lit cave did he remember Tim.

he walked up the steps, pulling his cowl down and smiling slightly when he saw Tim leaning against the weight bench towel wrapped around his shoulder and letting out small even breaths to show he was asleep. Bruce walked away to get dressed out od his costume for a moment before he walked over to Tim and picked the kid up and carried him upstairs, Tim`s arms hung limply over his shoulders and his head was at an awkward angle as he carried him up the cave steps, like he had never been carried like this before, thinking about it only made it seem more likely, both Tim`s parents spent so little time with Tim and excepted a mature adult from someone so young that in others eyes it would be counted as abuse.

but how was he any different? Dick, Jason and Tim were expected to know how to fight these super-powered people like Bain, or Killer Croc that even most people his own age ran in fear from, they had to know how to get out of life threatening situations and do anything to complete a mission. Was he really any different, especially after Ja-

Bruce shoved the thought out of his head, he didn't need any more nightmares about his young ward, Bruce readjusted Tim in his arms to reach for to door knob on Tim`s bedroom in the manor and walked in, with Dick or Jason, he`d be worried about tripping over a backpack, guitar or a laptop. but Tim`s room, was spotless, and everything was always put back, another thing that his parents probably forced on the kid, how much time did Tim really have time to be really himself. When Dick first started to babysit Tim when he was around six, it took the kid three weeks to know that he could ask them questions and not get told that he should already know these questions. poor kid.

Bruce lowered Tim down on bed and pulled the covers over the twelve year old, he pushed Tim's black hair out of his eyes and smiled softly, Dick or Jason had fallen asleep a few times in the cave and he`d bring them up to their room, so after a while...this was habit.

"Good night Timothy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom." Tim hesitated holding the handle of his backpack and a book, standing just outside her door, his mother stood placing a few papers into a folder and putting it into a suitcase that laid neatly on the bed, He could hear his father in the other room getting ready in his office, "What Timothy." she asked rather sharply, she didn't look up at him as she continued to pack her things for Haiti.

"Um," he swallowed, "Since you guys are leaving, can I stay at Mr. Wayne`s."

"Go ask your father Timothy, I`m busy." she said, she glanced at him and frowned, "Timothy Drake, I`ve told you before, stand straight, and stop dragging that bag, Damn." she growled, her phone started ringing in the middle of her sentence and she answered it, walking over to him and closing the door as she talked to the person on the other end. Tim sighed and walked across the hall to his Dad`s room/ Office, "Dad?"

His dad looked up at him as he put oh a trench coat over his suit, "I don't have time Timothy, ask your mother...and straighten up."

His dad grabbed his suit case and walked past and opened the door to his mothers door, "hurry up Janet were going to be late."

"Don't rush me Jack." she growled and pulled on her own jacket and suitcase and bag, Tim watched them hurry down the stairs and out the front door and flinched when he heard the small click of the door, he looked down at him feet, "yeah, I- I`ll be okay, love you too."

He didn't wait to long to head over to Bruce`s, the rain poured down on his head all the way there, it was just a mile walk and he was a fast walker but the rain was coming down hard and the wind blistered against his skin, soaking his hair that stuck against his neck and forehead, he held his bag close to his chest so it didn't get to wet. He sniffled once and got ready to wipe the water off his eyes when he remember his mom said it ruined his clothes.

He knocked on the door and took his jacket off ringing it out before Alfred opened the door, "Timothy! What are you doing, it`s pouring I would have gladly gone to get you."

"No," he said, faking a small smiled, "I didn't want to bother you."

"nonsense, here, there are so extra clothes in your room get changed and those the wet clothes in the hamper." Alfred stated, Tim nodded and headed upstairs and changed into a hodie and a pair of clean black jeans and extra shoes he`d brought over just in case when Bruce and Alfred had given him his own room here. He jogged down the red carpeted stairs and into the living room, he didn't find Alfred or Bruce and decided to head down to the cave and headed to the study and threw the clock and waited patiently straightening up his back as he did so.

The doors opened and pitch black darkness met him, "Hello?" he called his voice carrying into the darkness, echoing off the cavern walls. he took a few steps down to the main floor of the cave as his eyes tried to adjust to this new type of darkness, finding the computer wasn't hard but it wasn't particularly easy either. having tripped over a box to get to it and turn on some source of lights.

When he did every light turned on at once blinding him for moment and someone grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, "Happy birthday Tim!"

his eyes burned slightly as he opened them to see Alfred, Barbara, Bruce and Dick looking at him, different smiles on their faces, Dick was the once who turned him around and hadn't left his side as he pulled him over to the tray with the cake on it, thirteen candles lit.

Barbara kissed him on the cheek smiling at him, "go ahead, make a wish boy wonder."

Tim smiled at them, he was speechless, he hadn't ever thought they would do something like this, it had been out of the blue and yet he couldn't help love it and how happy everyone looked, and held his smile even thought when he thought of his family here, not even blood related, and they were more family then his mother and father, but looking at them now and the warmth they had in their eyes, he didn't want to think about that, and he didn't need to make a wish, he already had it.

**A/N: You guys are to good to me with your awesome reviews, I might up date again tonight because of how long I`ve been gone but it might be later**


	9. Chapter 9

Each of them had a piece or two of cake before Dick decided it was time for his real present, and threw him his suit that always seemed to get out of his hands and into Bruce`s and Dick`s who would upgrade that thing to produce a bubble shield if need be, they were like mother hens!

"Get dressed buddy." Dick smiled, "Work has started and your on the clock."

"What?" Tim frowned, he got the reference but didn't understand which way he was using it, Bruce pulled his cowl over his head as Tim looked up at him, "Your going to the Mountain with us, we have to introduce you to the team, they don't know anything about you, no rumors no clues and hints, go get dressed." Tim smiled brightly and nodded running to the changing room to get dressed, just as he put on his utility belt and shrunk his bo staff did he hear the others talking.

"what about the team?" Barbara asked quietly, "I know Tim will be good, but what about them, what happened to Jason didn't hit them as hard as it hit us but he was still a member of the team, for all we know they could take it just like Bruce did when Tim found out who we were."

His insides tightened, he hadn't thought about that. Just like him and the rest of them they weren't blood but they were family, if Young justice was the same then they`d be less likely to welcome him, great...no pressure.

"I`m sure they`ll be fine Babs, Tim will love them and the team will love him, and I`m sure Blue Beatle and Garfield are getting tired of each other." Dick chuckled, Tim hesitated, that was just Dick`s opinion, or more like a code, love and be loved. something like that. Or better yet stay whelmed.

"Still, either way, Tim will have to know, secrets stay secrets no matter what." Bruce stated plainly. Dick scoffed, "He`s not stupid Bruce, he`ll be fine."

Silence...Tim took a deep breath and walked out putting on his mask, "Ready?" Barbara asked. He nodded and fell in line beside Bruce, knowing his mentor had something to say, "Tim," Batman said watching Barbara and Dick disappear threw the zeta tube, "You should know-,"

"I know Bruce," Tim interrupted, "I wont give anything away...promise."

He nodded, "I know you wont Tim, I trust you, but you should also know that this isn't a social club, this team is for missions and enhancing your skills, treat it that way, I can be there every moment for you...Robin, that's why this is your first step, Young justice, showing you can handle this means you can handle Gotham and one more thing," Batman stated entering his name into the data-base.

"Yeah?" Tim nodded listening and taking everything he could to heart.

Batman look down at him, white optic lenses to white optic lenses, "Don't do anything Nightwing would do, getting to friendly creates...attachments and-,"

"Complications, got it." Tim nodded, he knew Bruce all to well to know what he was going to say, the corners of his mouth twitched a little, "Good, ready Robin?"

"Yes sir." Tim nodded, he and Bruce walked threw the blinding light of the Zeta beam, it actually took no time for his eyes to adjust to the light as the room changed around them and suddenly there were more people, some he knew other he didn't, and the looks, the curiosity in every one of their eyes, even thought he was at the other side of the room he could feel their stares, and it unnerved him so much, he wasn't scared, not in the lease...but he was wary.

These people were dangerous, they wouldn't hurt him but they could and that was enough for Bruce`s words to sink in, "Stay calm Robin." Batman whispered so low it was as if he never said it. they started towards the team and Nightwing`s encouraging smile didn't help him lose the expressionless look on his face.

"This is Robin," Batman started out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin, maneuver 7." Nightwing yelled, Tim stopped working on the transmitter, and ran over to Dick who Grabbed his arm and spun him twice before throwing him up and flipping in air, his heels met the chest piece of Dr. Light, breaking it on impact and electrocuting the man just as he flipped backwards and onto the hard gravel.

Tim barley got a moments breath before he summersaulted out of the way of Amazo as Superboy, Nightwing and Beast-boy tried to dismantle the thing. Dr. Light had some how been able to control and re-attach Amazo back together but destroying and taking out the Doctor hadn't stopped Amazo in the least as they fought They managed to get a limb or two off but when Amazo got close enough to it then it would reattach itself to him again.

"Robin, you got any plastic with you?" Nightwing called getting thrown off of Amazo like a bull rider. Tim nodded, "Always carry spars," he smirked, taking out and tearing apart the putty like material and throwing half to Nightwing. Tim ran up and used Nightwing`s shoulders as a launch pad as he leapt at Amazo and gasped when the robot turned see threw and he crashed into Superboy, the detonation button for the plastic on his holo-graphic wrist computer got smashed between them and exploded in the middle of them throwing them both on opposite directions on their butts.

it hadn't been charged so it wouldn't kill him but it might give him a few bruises, he brushed the black spotted stain off of his chest and took a deep breath before jumping back in just as Beast-boy knocked the robot off it`s feet and Superboy caught it ripping the robot in half. Superboy continued to rip the pieces apart so they couldn't reconnect again as Tim met up with Nightwing.

"You okay?" Dick asked worriedly, Tim frowned, "Yeah Nightwing I`m okay. what now?"

"Now?" Dick sighed, "Now It`s time to box this crap up and send it to different countries."

Tim blinked, "Okay, lets get to it."

And they did, it took an hour to get every piece taken apart and placed into a different box, and another hours to drop it some where like Alaska or the pacific ocean, in just these seven days being with the team they had three missions most of the team was split in half to cover one mission while the other did another, the first time he`d road in the Bio ship it almost turned his stomach that he lost his straight face a few times, especially when they had gone to the Grand Canyons to rescue a group of stranded people that had been carried off the path and all threw the canyons, the twist and turns the hip had made then wasn't fun, but he was coping and getting better about it.

They got back to the cave to find the others weren't back from their mission. Everyone separated, Gar jumped in beside him as he walked to the headed to the gym inside the mountain, "Hey, wanna ditch the gym and play some Halo?"

Tim blinked, "No thanks."

"You Suuure? you can try and beat Blue`s score." Gar begged slightly. Tim looked down at the younger kid, "maybe another time."

Gar shrugged, "Okay, ttyl dude."

Tim watched Gar leave and once he was gone did he make the rest of the way to the gym in silence, he worked on his flips and mid air kicks. This week was the team was awesome and exactly what he wanted, despite the bio-ship sickness and always keeping a plain face. But the people were nice, Miss Martian made cookies yesterday for everyone and they could compete with Alfred`s, Conner was a good sparing partner, and quiet, never asked or said anything while sparing. Blue Beatle and Beast-boy were a bit childish with this and that but they were just having fun and weren't hurting anyone, so no problem, Nightwing had lived up to the new alis Mother Hen, in his book for never leaving his side, Barbara was here every other day for one or two missions but usually stayed in Gotham with Bruce and Alfred.

The moment his feet touched his holo-computer on his wrist beeped twice and he pulled it up reveling a message from Bruce saying for him to come home, Tim stopped and hurried out the door and headed to the Zeta-beam, "Heading home so soon?" Nightwing asked, Tim nodded, "Batman needs me."

"See you later Bro." nodded and Tim smiled waving before he reappeared into the cave, Bruce was by the jet throwing an extra utility belt in just in case. "Tim," Bruce gestured for him to come over and he did, "We leaving?"

"No, I am." Bruce said sternly, "Your staying here, in Gotham, there`s a hostage situation in Haiti that needs my attention, behave while I`m gone."

Tim nodded, "Always, so whose the criminal? anyone we know?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, but the hostages are," Bruce looked down at him with an unreadable excerption and Tim frowned, "Oh, are sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, you and Barbara are in charge of Gotham while I`m away, I shouldn't be more then a day or two, witch means, no super-powered fights, no dealing with Arkham break-outs and be home before Twelve, Barbara can handle the rest." Bruce said, Tim nodded, "yes sir, but what if Barbara is with me? or she needs help?"

Bruce took a deep breath, and after a moment, "Then call Nightwing, if that doesn't work then...you`d have to help, but Tim, Just don't die."

Tim swallowed, "I wont Bruce, I`ll be careful."

**A/N: I wanted to add a little more then this but my internet time is limited sadly, but I was ecstatic when I saw the reviews and they mean a lot, thank you :D I`ve already started on the next chapter and I hope It`s better and more detailed then this one was. this one felt a lot rushed to me. :/**


End file.
